CP - August, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6801-6920 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2380. *CP - July, 2380 *CP - September, 2380 Earth Plots First Week In Hawaii, KATAL UNA and her husband CATHASAH UNA talk about some recent offers made to the family. Admiral Ross desires Katal to come back to DS9 as the Chief of Engineering after Barclay accepted a job on Jupiter station. She thinks about it, not making concrete plans. Keeping up with her work on the cryo chamber, HEIDI THAY has reached a dead end when she can’t override the chambers security. She seeks out Professor HALTO KOPPONEN who specializes in transporter technologies in hopes he could beam the creature out. He agrees but wonders if its locked away for a reason. KATAL has a special night out with best friend AMITY LIU where she tells her about her decision to go to DS9. Amity is sad but attempts to be supportive, not wanting to hold her friend back. AMITY makes her way to Los Angeles to check up on her new club. She conferences with QWIN RITALL who is making progress with the holoemitters. They get into talking and also make plans to be the first to couple in the soon to be infamous club! In the morning, ASHTA SAREX and ZOE MARKLIIAN take the time to have a run and socialize. They continue to bond before Zoe’s more clumsy side comes out and they escape an angry Boothby. Up in a Jem’Hadar ship, KEEVAN is visited by JEREMY BROOKE, who implores the Vorta to leave his daughter alone, as well as promising revenge if Tyreena is ever hurt. Back in the Academy, ZOE is looking for one of her profs when she runs into the wrong office. There, she meets with CALLUM BRIGAND the new aerospace design professor. They chat over some tea and Zoe leaves quickly for her next appointment. Back in the Cevdak-Ross home, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS has become more and more of a workaholic to avoid thinking about her miscarriage. LOROT ROSS has assumed the role in the home to look after her, but suggests that perhaps this all happened to they would all know what they wanted. At the Academy, ZOE returns home to her dorm and has a gossip session with RAE-LYNN ARTURIAN about school, boys and fun. Rae is a shy, bookwormish type girl who is more content staying in than working out, but Zoe encourages her to stay fit. Finally working out a solution to the cryochamber problem, HEIDI and HALTO have a successful transport of the strange creature. Heidi doesn’t seem as sceptical as Halto and takes to naming it ‘Ping.’ Second Week Getting ready to leave Earth, KATAL UNA is at the Academy to prepare the final papers. When there, she runs into new character CALLUM BRIGAND who is just as lost as she is, they have a brief conversation and then part ways. CALLUM continues on to the dorms where he runs into ZOE MARKLIIAN. She offers a tour of her place and chats with him about her empathic abilities. SHAWN MUNROE is at work when KALILI & LALI MUNROE and MINIYA BERN contact him for birthday surprises. They invite him to a party then show him his gifts before QUESTA MUNROE intercepts the call and extends the invitation herself. Studying in the engineering cafeteria, ZOE allows new character MICAH MANNING who is also in engineering. The Terran and her chat about running and Zoe starts the game of not telling them cadet her name, leaving their friendship up to fate. ASHTA SAREX works on getting in good with her professors and meets with HALTO KOPPONEN. The transporter theory professor is more than pleased at her enthusiasm. ASHTA is then visited by QUESTA who personally invites her to the girls birthday party since theyoung Cardassian knows Avarin. Running into each other again, ZOE and MICAH flirt and make plans to get together for breakfast, and Zoe keeps up her game of not revealing her name to him. Later that evening, MICAH takes ZOE out to Yamato and the two chat about sex and the rules of dating! In the engineering building, TYREENA BROOKE is there on official Carsol business, erm…doing what Keevan asked, when she inquires with HEIDI THAY about seeing Ping, the new cryogenic project: Heidi offers to think about it. Unsure about Tyreena’s offer, HEIDI goes to HALTO and asks him if she should let someone else in. He encourages her to take charge of her own project and make the choice. At the Munroe house the birthday party has started and ASHTA arrives with her gifts. AVARIN INDUS greets her and the couple have some time to spend with each other and the kids in the pool. SHAWN attends the party as well but more sullen than he would like to be. His had feelings about the separation come out after a conversation with QUESTA and she is appalled at his low blows. Very upset, QUESTA rushes upstairs and requests to see AVARIN at the end of the party. There, she tells him that she just wants to run away with the kids to the Delta Quadrant because she was worried about Shawn poisoning them against her. Avarin manages to calm her enough to at least consider proper legal action. Back in the engineering building TYREENA and HEIDI meet up once more to chat about Ping, but this time Tyreena uses a device to erase Heidi’s memory, making her think that the experiment failed! HEIDI goes home disappointed that the experiment failed and chats with DENORIAN THAY who is more than confused. He is convinced something fishy was going on, but was distracted over Heidi’s choice to wear the old style TOS uniforms! Finding everything too unsettling to ignore, DENORIAN goes to HALTO and questions him. He is as shocked as Thay was, stating the project was fine but there was a diplomat trying to see Ping. Denorian is thankful and agrees to look into things. Third Week Hoping to save face TYREENA BROOKE goes to the science building and visits with HEIDI THAY to talk about Ping. Heidi tells Tyreena that Ping has “died” but Tyreena knows different as she was the one to erase the Lieutenant’s memory in the first place. The pair reacquaint and make plans to have lunch together. The Founder on Earth (posing as the Carsol Syllia) has contacts KEEVAN about advancing his plans. She wishes him to get closer to Tyreena as well as break it off with Mixie Bridges. TYREENA finds her way to the Jem’Hadar ship and KEEVAN is able to seduce her even more. He convinces her to give him her virginity and seals their relationship. VYLIN ANDICI is at the hospital looking after a will when she gets a strange communication from BRYCE WREN. The man in the coma explains he is able to telepathically communicate with other telepaths. He makes a friend and gossip buddy with the lawyer. HEIDI is at work showing off Anna when she runs into HALTO KOPPONEN once again but doesn’t remember him. He is more than worried about the situation and explains that the procedure was successful despite what she claimed. HALTO and HEIDI then opt to compare data finding it was conflicting, which makes them wonder even more. As the Professor was the only one not on the list, they start to suspect if this was a conspiracy headed by the Carsolian Ambassador. Continuing her investigation, HEIDI chats with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about Ping, as well as the new Andorian/Cardassian hybrid that she had to freeze due to bad genetics. He offers some concern for her and excitement at seeing the new species: the Androdassian. ASHTA SAREX is taken out to dinner by her boyfriend AVARIN INDUS who explains to her that in October he will have to leave Earth. She is saddened, but reassured they will still be a couple and he will make an effort to see her. In an attempt to clear the air, QUESTA MUNROE seeks out SHAWN MUNROE in Toronto to talk about the bday party fiasco. She explained her worries of him poisoning the kids against her, and he reassures her that it was a misunderstanding, leaving them on a better note. Roommates ASHTA and ASHLEY MOSS finally have a chat when Ashley gets back to the dorm from her time away. She is shocked that a Cardassia would get into Starfleet and displays her snobby nature and dislike for Ashta. After a medical test by the doctors, HEIDI is told her brain shows damage in the memory sections. She tells her husband DENORIAN THAY who is insistent about security despite Heidi’s (more than usual) protests to drop it. He agrees with her until she leaves and calls security behind her back. At their lunch, HEIDI and TYREENA chat about the newly opened investigation thanks to Denorian. Tyreena is worried about the possible damage to her new friend’s brain and about being caught. Pleased about her new gossip buddy VYLIN and ANDRUS share new news with each other. He explains that he’ll be more unavailable now that school was starting but that they should still make plans to see each other. DENORIAN is now sleeping on the couch and confronts HEIDI about them fighting. He encourages her to move past the argument and hope for the best. She agrees and the couple have some make up fun ;) Now on Earth, CADENCE visits with DENORIAN, bringing ANDREW along. The Captain is happy to meet her son and offers reassurances with his treatment to her husband. Cadence also tells him about Lt. Longsteads odd behaviour and he makes plans to remove him from the ship. In a random accident, ZOE MARKLIIAN and SIDNEY PIPER run into each other after she hurts herself on a lift. Despite him being a future TA for her upcoming Intro to Psych class they make plans to have a date of mini-golf and go out for a drink. Fourth Week In hopes of calming worries, HEIDI THAY visits with HALTO KOPPONEN to update him on her brain scans. She insists that this matter isn’t that important and it should be dropped, but he remains sceptical and worries enough to make a call to Denorian. Interested in research, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE seeks out KAI CEVDAK-ROSS to inquire about her skills as a geneticist. Hoping to help her with her own species integration he offers some advice about mixing odd species. On their second date, SIDNEY PIPER and ZOE MARKLIIAN are back at his place where he is giving her the massage she ‘won’ in golf. They chat about a third date, as well as their dating past before ending the night with a kiss. Knowing of an investigation into the Cryogenic Ping incident, TYREENA BROOKE goes to her Carsolian contact Syilla who is really a Founder. Syilla explains everything will be fine and that the blame is going to be placed on KEEVAN. Once Tyreena leaves the Founder contacts the Vorta and tells him he needs to convince Ty to deflect blame on a man named Hugo Mershanary, bringing the Dominon one step closer to replacing another in the court system. TYREENA, as expected, seeks out KEEVAN where he puts on a show about being investigated. Horrified that her new love could be hurt because of something she did, she is convinced to brainwash Mr. Mershanary. Settling in on earth CADENCE and CORBAN prepare to have their first marriage counselling session with DENORIAN THAY. They are asked a series of questions about the good and bad in their marriage and asked to prioritize and compromise. Cadence agrees to be more useful and get a job to give her something to do, where as Corban agrees to not have sex with other women on weekends. In the end, Denorian points out a major problem between them is communication (or lack there of). ASHTA SAREX and AVARIN INDUS are at one of Marat Jorbal’s soccer games. Her brother gets into the finals with a win and the Cardassian couple get pizza with the team while talking about the future. DENORIAN and HALTO have a face to face conversation about everything going on with the investigation and keeping informed again. He explains that there has been finger pointing to two ambassadors as well as a man in the Federation courts. At the end, Thay invites the professor to his home for dinner. Later on, DENORIAN performs his duty by informing the new counsellor DANIEL TARRANT he has the job on the Fenrir. The very cockney Lieutenant is more than pleased so long as he can bring his cat Sigmund with him. RAZI SEN is back to Earth and visits with her boyfriend QWIN RITALL who has been busy working on the new club. The family with Baylee leave for dinner as Qwin talk about his weapons engineering exploits. Cardassia Plots First Week Meeting up for the first time in over a month, siblings KOHSII and TOOLIN DARIN are about to catch up. He is settling into his job at the Cevdak’s, while she confesses she is to be married. Though happy for his sister, Toolin can’t help but feel somewhat pushed aside! RAYLON EVEK is called in to his Obsidian Order contact, LYBRELL DANAN where he is told about their ‘comfort woman’ industry. Danan wishes the man to bring in more girls to help those who help Cardassia have a better day! DURAS VENIK also has wedding stuff on his mind and pays a visit to OZARA BERN to fill her in. She is surprised and sceptical but agrees that she and Eron will come if they are able. With Damar back on Cardassia and the incident with Hexce, KEHAL S’HARIEN finds it in the best interest to leave the planet. He speaks with THREE S’HAREIN, telling her that she will be safer on DS9 while he returns to the Neutral Zone to check in with the rebel bases. En route to DAYIN LETHO’s apartment, RAYLON witnesses a body drop in an alley, only to discover it was Dayin himself. Badly injured Raylon attempts to fix up his friend in the apartment, but is horrified to learn Legate Bern had Letho castrated! ERON BERN returns from his session with Letho and speaks with OZARA. She tells him about Duras and her decision to start getting back into work. Bern expresses his opinion against more work and for more breastfeeding! Back on Cardassia mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO are celebrating in their new apartment and make plans to kidnapped and abuse the real James Munroe in order to have some good old fashion mUni fun! Second Week With CORAT DAMAR back on Cardassia, he has a meeting with ERON BERN about the meetings on Earth, their position with the Romulans, a new mission to the mUniverse, as well as his marriage with Questa. Angered that DAYIN LETHO is still not at work, CORAT has him brought in and lectured. After a few smacks, Damar forgives Dayin, but gives him a double shift. Third Week Two weeks before the Darin/Venik wedding, ERON BERN goes to see KOHSII DARIN about Duras. He inquires with her about her intentions in hopes she isn’t going into this marriage blind and with too high of expectations for the Kara. ERON returns home from the dress shop with gifts and makes the time to chat with CYDJA BERN about how she is doing. She is happy to have a dress and the father/daughter have a normal conversation about her switching schools. With another dress for his wife, ERON is able to get lucky with OZARA BERN for the first time since she gave birth to Celar ;) When mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROE decide to make plans to rape JAMES MUNROE they are good on their word. The kidnap the teen in his own apartment, carrying out their plans before ERON interrupts and saves James, bringing the mBoys into custody. Fourth Week With mJAMES MUNROE and his partner in custody, ERON BERN is able to give him an interrogation. He demands that he be given access to the mUniverse or he will kill mDayin. mJames is hesitant at first but gives in despite his fears of mBern. Afterwards, ERON makes his way to CORAT DAMAR’s office and explains the situation. He is prompted by the older Legate to prepare a last will and testament as the mUniverse is not a forgiving place. Done with all the business, ERON takes the time to see JAMES MUNROE who is still in the hospital. Having been in a coma for a couple of days, he is now awake and more embarrassed and ashamed. He is invited to stay at the Bern’s house and makes it known he wants personal revenge with mDayin. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Getting together as promised RAJA TARLICA and JULIAN BASHIR have dinner in Vic’s and then decided to play some raquetteball together in the holodecks. Everything seems to be going fine, until there is a glitch and the ball disappears and bonks Raja I the head. Upon leaving the suites, they discover they weren’t the only ones to experience a problem! Later, RAJA is in her quarters when “CORBAN” shows up and explains to her that he is leaving Cadence and getting back together with her mother, Vidial. Raja is sceptical at first but accepts that her parents might be telling the truth! Happy about her day, RAJA wants to celebrate. She runs into JULIAN who expresses his fortunes are also up and he was the youngest recipient of the Lifetime Achievement Award in Medicine. Through adoring fans, Julian and Raja bond enough for another date. Second Week Arriving to the station the crew of the Unus find that something is seriously wrong. With life support failing, red alert established and no one responding, MIKAEL ISLANOVICH and LIRIKI take a team to the station and check things out. JULIAN BASHIR is more than pleased to be having a party on the station in his honour. All decked out like James Bond, “RAJA TARLICA” and company are there with him when the evil Russian Communists crash the party ad Julian saves the day, but is thwarted by a dart to the neck. Later, JULIAN wakes up to MIKAEL and crew who are more than spooked. All of them ALAN, DOCU, KEFG’VO and LIRIKI start to see things before they realize it has something to do with the holodeck malfunction the week before Bashir saves the day for real! Third Week Back from the Gamma Quadrant mission, CORBAN MADDIX is on the station to visit with RAJA TARLICA. He apologizes for having to leave and she opts for hitching a ride back to Earth on the Fenrir. After her discussion with her father, RAJA goes to say goodbye to JULIAN BASHIR. They chat about their experiences with the holodeck and make plans to keep in touch. Returning to work on DS9, KATAL UNA is having to look after all the happening from the faulty holodecks. She runs into RAZI SEN who was there for an investigation, but came to a dead end. In hopes of maintaining the peace on the station KATAL has a meeting with Kai PASHU EISHA. He is receptive to her concerns, but refuses to publicly slander her ex husband Marcus Wolfe and they both leave in a huff. Fourth Week Before work starts, KATAL UNA makes the effort to take her kids, Benjamin Wolfe-Una, Mylee Mawiziki-Una and N’lani Una to the day care. KEIKO ISHAKAWA is there and helps her integrates the kids as well as being informed about Mylee’s shyness and lack of talking. KATAL later runs into THREE S’HARIEN who has been on the station for a couple of weeks. They chat about her husband and the rebels as well as the woman’s choice (or lack of choice) to get pregnant. Getting home after work, KATAL is pleased to have CATHASACH UNA back from his own job with the Daean’s and the two make plans to have some mommy and daddy time now she has been able to get her tummy tuck. On the topic of pregnancy THREE goes to the infirmary and has a check by JULIAN BASHIR. She then asks him to look into the idea of making a contraceptive for her, which he enthusiastically agrees to. While on the Promenade, KATAL visits a flower shop with real Romulan roses and is given quiet the attention by secret Syndicate member VARREN ZAIDE. He offers her compliments and free flowers before sending the daughter of the Praetor on her way. KATAL goes home and tells husband CATHASACH of her encounter with the flirtatious older man. Her husband gets somewhat jealous but puts it off as the guy just trying to be nice. However, the not so nice VARREN has already contacted Praetor LORBADIN T’KASSUS who elicits the Syndicate members help in spying on his estranged daughter. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Reaching the end of his rope, CORBAN MADDIX comes up with a plan to help him and his wife CADENCE MADDIX with everything. He suggests a murder/suicide and Cadence is shocked that her husband was that far gone. They agree to do so in them morning after a big breakfast. DEKE FORSYTHE continues to get boggled down with stress on the ship and goes to see NARYANNA U’ZOTTI in her quarters. They keep working on their relationship and Nary confesses she thinks something odd is going on with Cadence’s pregnancy. In the morning, CORBAN and CADENCE get up to have their ‘last’ breakfast, but Cadence has other plans, sedating her husband to get him serious medical help. CADENCE goes to the sickbay with Maddix and explains the situation to NARYANNA. The doctor discovers that the Captain’s serotonin levels are ten times lower than normal. This, U’Zotti explains is the cause of his increasingly odd behaviour over the past few months. Also, she notes that six days after discovering Cadence is pregnant that she looks to be about six months. Really realizing now that something is going on, Naryanna references a similar occurrence on the Enterprise, fifteen years prior. Floored by the news, CADENCE decides to contact DENORIAN THAY on Earth and fill him in. The Captain is shocked and offers to do what he can to help out and waits for the Fenrir to get back to Earth. Going to speak with the ships counsellor, NARYANNA and SARRAK LONGSTEAD can only remain professional for so long before he inquires about her relationship with Deke and gets more personal with her in hopes she will appreciate his affections. The doctor then goes to MATTHEW HUNTER, where NARYANNA informs him of the Captain’s condition. She estimates that he may need anywhere from 2-4 weeks to recover and that Cadence’s pregnancy is anything but normal. SARRAK decides to visit NARYANNA one more time in her quarters to talk to her more frankly about her triangle with him and Deke. Worried by the Terravulcans behaviour, she explains she isn’t interested in making a choice at the moment and Saraak leaves, embarrassed at his behaviour. Second Week Checking up on her husband, CADENCE MADDIX is in the sickbay when NARYANNA U’ZOTTI explains her theory about the pregnancy. The doctor says she thinks it was an alien pregnancy, facilitated by Deke being a Terran and touching her (also a Terran). Just then, CORBAN MADDIX wakes up from his coma, and he is feeling much better. CADENCE and her husband have a catch up conversation just before she goes into labour and NARYANNA delivers ANDREW FORSYTHE via c-section at the request of both Maddix’s (August 9th, 2380). With the baby now born, CADENCE really tries to build a better family with what she has and convincing CORBAN to take a picture for memories later on. New character PELAR IMARA is a Bajoran nurse working in sickbay when TUCKER DORR comes in with a broken arm. EBEN DORR is soon called in, and though weary at first of the nurses species, he accepts she wants what is best for Tucker. CORBAN and CADENCE are able to share more personal time together after Captain Thay recommends some alone time in a swimming program. Reigniting their old flame the couple have their first real romp in a long time ;) In Ten Forward, IMARA and EBEN run into each other again and have a debate about the Prophets, Pah-Wraiths and the right to life. They’re both sceptical of the others reasoning but both keep an open mind. Now that CORBAN is getting better, he is able to think about other people. He seeks out KESTRA STADI-BEWER and thanks her for at least stopping him from leaving the ship, as well as questioning her about her odd fascination with him. CADENCE is visited by SARRAK LONGSTEAD who wants to ensure she is okay. Drawn by an odd urge, we find out Sarrak as mistaken Cadence for the woman he was in love with in the prison and something is seriously wrong, especially after he threatens to tell her secrets given in confidence as patient-counsellor. CORBAN goes to sickbay to get his serotonin levels checks and flirts with IMARA who is less than receptive or appreciative to his nickname of Bunny! Third Week On The Fenrir, CORBAN comes home to ANDREW FORSYTHE alone in the quarters. The Captain tries to ignore him, but the now seven year old looking child tries to get his step-fathers attention. Irritated, Maddix promises the kid he will stay in other quarters until the kid is dead. CADENCE MADDIX comes back to be told all of the happenings and visits with CORBAN in his guest quarters about Andrew, but he refuses to go back with her. En route to Earth, CORBAN and RAJA finally get to have some father/daughter time in a holodeck program of Zalda. They talk about his past and her like for Dr. Bashir. In ten forward, CADENCE and STEVE GRAZIER are having another contest with food and get PELAR IMARA to judge. She does so, but then voices her dislike for the Captain and her negative opinions in regards to the Maddix marriage. Almost to Earth, ANDREW is now more of a fifteen year old and hopes to know more of his step-father. He apologizes but CORBAN is unreceptive, shutting the door in the boys face. Fourth Week Now with Andrew Forsythe was grown up enough to leave, CADENCE MADDIX is feeling lonely in her usually quarters. She seeks out CORBAN MADDIX and urges him to come back, but he explains he is being moved off ship for his psychological leave where he will work for Starfleet Operations and live in Seychelles. Wanting to say goodbye, MATTHEW HUNTER speaks with CORBAN while the Captain is packing up. He explains that Kestra and Nathaniel Lewis are leaving on a separate mission and the Lt. Londstead is being removed from his posting. TUCKER DORR is back in the sickbay getting a check up when he finds himself chatting more with PELRA IMARA. He confesses he has been having odd dreams but doesn’t know what they mean, but explains them to the once almost-priestess. Later on, having forgotten her pans, CADENCE goes back to the ship and runs into IMARA in Ten Forward. They once more get into a chat about Captain Maddix where the Bajoran expresses her strong disgust at the idea someone would tolerate the man’s behaviour and that Cadence was only a source of rumours and a fallback for her philandering husband. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI stays late at work and has a conversation with IMARA about the Captain, as well as revealing her on personal interludes with the man, much to the nurse’s surprise. Bajoran Plots Fourth Week Still in a romantic entanglement, Kai PASHU EISHA and Vedek SAJA BRIN are sleeping in the same bed. Brin begins to have odd nightmares herself and is woken up by the Kai. She the confesses it is no longer her wish to have a child and she was mistaken, therefore having been on injections for several months. The Kai is shocked an disheartened but the couple decided to call off their sexual relationship. Mirror Universe Plots First Week On mTerok Nor, mRAYLON EVEK has just finished his job as an interrogator and is coming home to shower when he runs into mERON BERN in his quarters. The slaves is more than shocked when he is told he is not good enough and trinkets of the past are not allowed. Fourth Week Feeling trapped and restless on Terok Nor, mKATAL T’KASSUS evades her guard and speaks with mERON BERN about her situation. She is flirtatious and seems to have the ‘aide’ pegged for the man in power he really is. She asks for more leeway because of her information but doesn’t get a new guard. #08 August, 2380 2380 #08 2380 #08